In My Head
by akiiclearwater
Summary: Yami goes to a club and gets a little more dancing in than he wants to.


**akiilautner: hey guys sorry about not updating my sethxoc fanfic in a while but I haven't gotten very far on it lol.**

**yami: she just had this idea this weekend because of her addiction to my sexiness.**

**yugi: yami what did I tell you about your personal imput like that?**

**yami: sorry aibou.**

**akiilautner: well we see who wears the pants in this relationship lol**

**seto: definately. its hilarious really.**

**joey: seto watch what you say or else.**

**seto: ok puppy.**

**akiilautner: when did you all get in here?! oh well then ryou would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**ryou: sure ^-^ Akii does not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh or In My Head for they are already owned and copyrighted. However she does own this plot.**

* * *

Yami had just walked into a gay club after work that day. Yes Yami Sennen was in fact gay. He was also the extremely attractive actor that everybody had always wanted to date. Hew was virtually perfect. He was rich, hott, and famous. The only problem was that he extremely gay. Since the paparazzi had found that out everybody had a field day with the story. Everywhere you went there was some new lie on who he was with or "secretly fucking". It is not a secret if you parade it about in the news. So after an extremely annoying day at work, he decided to head to his favorite gay club, _Sexual Seduction_. He knew everybody there most of the time and nobody ever cared how famous he was. That he was thankful for.

"Hey Joey you know the usual but this time double it." Yami was good friends with the bartender Joey Wheeler.

"Rough day at work?" Joey asked him.

"The worst. Everybody was all like freaking out over another new lie in the papers about me dating both Malik and Marik Ishtar. I mean come on! I would never date either of them. Their hott but their personalities suck." Yami had just replied with a tired voice.

Joey replied with a whistle. "Wow. That just sucks. Here this will definitely help then." He handed Yami the shot of Vodka and Yami downed it in five seconds.

Yami sighed. "So did you finally get a better dancer? The last one just kind of sucked."

Joey smiled goofily at that. "We sure did and this one can dance, sing and he can use those props we had recently put up. Hell we have even had double the customers since we hired him."

Yami looked surprised by that. "Really? Not even Bakura ever had that much success and he practically stripped down naked during his show."

Joey laughed at that and went all gay voice on Yami. "Yea he did didn't he. Yea I know though and this guy is just like the whole package too. Not only can he perform well but he is so cute. Not like the whole baby cute or the whole you're so hott I will fuck your brains out but more along the lines of damn boy you work those props. Plus his personality is so amazing. He is just the sweetest guy you will ever meet. Him and I are already like best friends. You should talk to him after the show."

This time Yami laughed at Joey. "Joey you put on your gay voice again. Be careful dude. You might scare somebody. But I might take you up on that offer of yours after the show. Isn't it time for it to start."

As if on cue background music started playing. Then smoke started form on the stage as a guy that could pass off as Yami's twin except with sparkling Amethyst eyes and lack of sun-kissed gold highlights through his hair wearing a tight black leather tank top, tight leather pants with black boots, and a black choker. He looked around the club and smirked when he saw Yami. Little did Yami know, he was this boy's next victim. This boy then started to dance and sing to the music while keeping his eyes locked on Yami's.

_Everybody's lookin' for love, oh, oh  
__Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh, oh  
__You ain't gonna find it dancin' with him, no hoh  
__I got a better solution for you, boy, oh, oh _

_Just leave with me now  
__Say the word and we'll go  
__I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes_

The boy had walked down to Yami by that time and tied a rope around him and pulled him forward onto the stage.

_You'll see a side of love you've never known  
__I can see it goin' down, goin' dow-hown _

The boy pushed Yami onto a chair and started to give him a lap dance he would never forget.

_In my head I see you all over me  
__In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
__In my head you'll be screamin', ooooh  
__In my head it's goin' down  
__In my head it's goin' down  
__In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah_

He then got off of Yami and started dancing again only this time around a pole while people had been catcalling and cheering and whistling including Joey.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say  
__When it comes down to it, it's all just game  
__Yeah. Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah_

He then pulled out a collar and put it on Yami and hooked a chain onto it. He then grabbed a whip and whipped at the air randomly.

_Get down to business and skip foreplay. Ay yeah_

At this the boy threw down the whip.

_Just leave wit' me now  
__Say the word and we'll go (and we'll go)  
__I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)_

He had then started dancing suggestively at Yami on a rope hanging from the ceiling.

_You'll see a side of love you've never known  
__I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down_

He got off the rope and went back to the previous lap dance he was now again giving Yami.

_In my head I see you all over me  
__In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
__In my head you'll be screamin' ooooh  
__In my head it's goin' down  
__In my head it's goin' down  
__In my head_

He got really close to Yami's face at that and almost got lost in Yami's eyes while singing straight to him.

_Break it down  
__ayooo ayooo ayooo  
__You singin' to me, baby, in my head right now  
__ayooo ayooo ayooo  
__You'll be screamin' out when it all goes down_

He just smirked and grabbed the leash and stood Yami up and started dancing up on him even though Yami was taller than him.

_Just leave with me now  
__Say the word and we'll go  
__I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes_

He grabbed the rope still tied around Yami and slowly danced him back to his stool at the bar.

_You'll see a side of love you've never known  
__I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down_

He continued the end of the lap dance he was giving Yami while untying the rope and taking off the collar and leash for he was ending the song at this stool.

_In my head I see you all over me  
__In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
__In my head you'll be screamin' ooooh  
__In my head it's goin' down  
__In my head it's goin' down_

_In my head I see you all over me  
__In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
__In my head you'll be screamin' out  
__In my head it's goin' down  
__In my head it's goin' down  
__In my head_

At this the boy got up off of Yami and walked back off stage. Yami felt like a puddle of goop and was slowly starting to register the hard on he had received while that boy had teased him.

"Joey I think that I will go figure out who that boy was" Yami just said that with a trance like voice.

"Alright Yami you go do that. It will probably help more than the Vodka anyways." Joey just laughed at his friend's trance like state.

Yami headed backstage to find the boy when he was surprised by the angelic voice he had not even minutes ago.

"Did you like the show? I didn't harass you did I? I was just doing what I normally do and I hope that was okay."

Yami laughed at the boy's sudden nervousness. He leaned against one of the walls and just smiled at him. "It was fine really. I just wanted to come back here and get to know you better because Joey said that you were pretty cool."

"Oh. Well I'm Yugi Mutou by the way. And you are?"

Yami was a little surprised by that but he answered anyways. "I'm Yami Sennen. I'm a little surprised you don't know me. I'm pretty famous for being a gay actor and being lied about in the papers."

Yugi looked at Yami with a little sadness in his eyes. "Oh. I've heard about you a little bit from friends and stuff. They are always reading that blatant garbage. I am sorry you have to go through all of that."

Yami looked at him surprised again. "Well thanks. That is the first time anybody has ever told me that. Joeys was right about you being a nice guy. So you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something?"

Yugi just smiled at that. "I'd love to."

Yugi got changed and they then both went out for some coffee and talked about everything from their favorite books to favorite childhood memories to the craziest thing they had ever done. It had started as a good friendship and bloomed into a beautiful and loving relationship. It was the perfect beginning.

* * *

**akiilautner: and thats how yugi and yami got together muahahaha!!! not really lol.**

**yami: wow yugi I didnt know you were such a great dancer *smirk***

**yugi: uhhh neither did I. uh oh! yami no! down boy!**

**-yami runs off with yugi somewhere else-**

**seto: I really dont want to know where thay went.**

**joey: me neither. akii when will you get an idea for us?**

**akiilautner: i dont know but a puppy shipping fic shall be written when I get an idea.**

**ryou: but until then..... Ja Ne~**


End file.
